Falling Down
by I-Travel-With-The-Dr
Summary: John Watson can no longer stand. He needs to fall, just like Sherlock did all those months ago.
1. Chapter 1

***this is my first fanfiction :D so im excited to get this up! i hope you enjoy reading, there is a bit of angst at the start but please stick around cause i really hope u like the ending! im also sure there are a few grama mistakes here and there just pm me and ill fix em up! this fanfiction will be 2 chapters long and constructive criticism only please! thankyou so much for reading! reviews would me amazing, cheers! (also i own none of the characters in this story***

* * *

John stood watching the sunset slowly sink behind the surrounding buildings. A pale blue colour shone high in the sky. The colour reminded him of his eyes...Sherlock's eyes. A soft pale blue that somehow could sharpen themselves at times, almost like his eyes could cut you open and see exactly what you were thinking. John still hurt, not in a physical way, even though it felt like it sometimes, but no. His heart was still hurt, injured and broken. At the beginning it felt like his heart had shattered into a million different pieces and slowly falling down, down into the darkness, just like John would be doing soon from now. Sherlock had jumped to his death from the exact place John was standing now. John's heart sped up as he neared the edge of the building. Looking down he saw people walking, talking, drinking coffee, hailing cabs, totally oblivious to the situation that was about to unfold. John wasn't scared. He was almost in a happy state. Finally he would be able to end his miserable, solitary life but most of all he just wanted to see him again. Sherlock's pale blue eyes, his curly raven black hair, his cheek bones and lips, his straight shoulders, his beautiful deep voice that could put John into a trance instantly. Oh how John missed Sherlock.

During the weeks after Sherlock's jump, John had waited in the 221b to hear those familiar sounds of someone's feet climb up the stairs and into the room. Sherlock's feet. But his wish never came. His nights where frequently plagued with nightmares, causing him to never have a full nights sleep. Hope dwindled into despair as John began to shut people out. Lestrade, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson. No one texted him anymore, no calls, no dates. The only person he trusted and loved had gone. John took one more glance at the people below, then up at the sky. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath and lifted his arms. He began to count down... Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one -

A beautiful deep voice boomed from behind him. "It would be a huge inconvenience if you jumped right now". John didn't need to think twice about whose voice it belonged to. A shiver went down his spine, and his head began to race. Sherlock stood behind John, about 5 meters. His eyes staring directly into the back of John's head. _How..on..earth!? Sherlock jumped though, he fell, I saw him_ John thought… _I saw his blood, over my fingers, I stood at his grave! It just must be another nightmare, ignore it,_ John he told himself. The voice spoke again…

"John, its me". John slowly turned around and was face to face with the tall man. Sherlock was closer now, John could see the silent panic in Sherlock's eyes however his voice did not hint such emotion.

"No…NO! get away from me!" John shouted.

"John, It's Me, Sherlock" he said, confusion now tainting his voice.

"No-..no, you are just my imagination betraying me again" John said in a stressed voice "now if I close my eyes… and..just.. jump." And with that John turned back around to face the edge of the building tears building up in his eyes.

Panic finally ripped through Sherlock's voice "John! John stop! I'm here! I'm back! John! Listen to me you idiot!"

John covered his ears with his trembling hands and began the countdown again "five, four, three, two, one-" shedding one tear as he stepped out into the open air.


	2. Chapter 2

***all righty! this is the second (and last) chapter to this story, sorry that it has taken so long to get out, I have just been overwhelmed with school work! ****enjoy!***

* * *

With incredible speed Sherlock lunged forward, latching onto John's coat and pulling him backwards. He had, of course, deduced a few seconds before John's leap that he wasn't going to believe his own eyes, prepared to do anything to spare his love's life. _Wait... love?_ Sherlock smiled inwardly at the thought. _Of course... he's the only reason I've come back._

John fell back, an arm's length from the edge but on the rooftop. Laying for what seemed like minutes passing but were more likely seconds, his gaze shifted back to Sherlock.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking John? For Christ's sake!" Sherlock boomed.

John was still in a trance when he finally realised. Sherlock was alive. _He's standing in front of me. Speaking, well, yelling, but he's here. Not dead. Not in a dream. Here!_ As the tone of Sherlock's voice registered, he flinched. _Anger? A little, but it was more than that. Hurt? Some of that too. Concern?_

_Love. Yes, that was it..._

Sherlock was still yelling like a mad man when John tackled him to the ground, hitting the cement with a bang and stunning him momentarily.

"Sherlock!" John beamed, tears in his eyes as he buried his face into the taller man's chest, overwhelmed by happiness.

"Yes, I believe that is my name." Sherlock chuckled quietly.

"Now, may I inquire what on earth you were thinking?" He asked with a hint of confusion. "My God, John, if I found you dead just as I came back-"

John watched Sherlock ramble on, watching his lips move without hearing the sound. It was as though he wasn't in control of himself as he closed the inches between them and stopped those lips with his own.

Sherlock was shocked at the sudden intimacy... but he wasn't about to stop it either. He quite enjoyed it. In fact, he really enjoyed it. He snaked his arms around John's waist and pulled him closer as John waved his fingers into Sherlock's soft black curls and pulled him down further, deepening the kiss. He didn't know how much time had slipped away when he broke the kiss, breathing, "Wow."

"That... experience... was..." He couldn't find the right words, but John had already begun to speak.

"Oh God Sherlock. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, how sodding embarrassing-"

"John, stop." Sherlock said, placing a finger on John's lips.

John immediately stopped talking and dropped his gaze, ashamed of acting so impulsively. What was wrong with him?

"John, you don't have to apologise. I enjoyed every moment of it. I've felt the same way for many months now. I just wasn't completely aware of it, nor was I ready to explore it, until now.

John looked up at Sherlock, stunned at the words that had just fallen out of the beautiful man's mouth.

* * *

Rays of sun shone through the window, revealing the intertwined bodies of two new lovers.

All night they had talked about Sherlock's absence and the stunt that had fooled everyone, even the one person closest to him. John woke first to find Sherlock's head resting against his, his sleeping face magnificent in the dappled sunlight. He couldn't believe how lucky he had been, but there was one thing he knew for certain. Tightening his embrace, he whispered, "I am never letting go of you ever again."

As the light grew brighter, Sherlock woke, nuzzling his face into John's neck. Looking up, he sought those pale blue eyes in the haze. The eyes he had fallen for.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Thankyou all for reading! I recently changed and edited the story, HUGE thanks for the amazing help from the lovely Beta TheGameMrsHudsonIsAfoot , who got to put up with my terrible grammar :3, this story wouldn't be anywhere as good like it is now and I have her to thank for that :) I strongly suggest you guys go check her fanfics out they are great reads! :)**

**on a side note: I plan to write more. Im in love with Wing!lock at the moment and im thinking about a story line. I have also written some little ficlets that I just need to edit and spell check. **

**I find it really hard to be able to post things regularly as I have so much on my plate at the moment due to school assignments and work. I will however sometime in the future upload more. **


End file.
